In view of the fact that winding hair upon hair curlers has been a problem sought to be solved in various ways for many years, there are many patents disclosing an extensive number of devices for rotating hair curlers and thereby circumvent the need to wind hair upon the curlers entirely by hand operation. Among the prior patents to accomplish such winding operation, mechanical devices to effect the rotation of the curlers have been achieved by rack and pinion drive means, reversible electric motors, ratchet-type lever and spring return means, spiral drive shaft and follower movable axially therealong, egg beater gearing, twisted rubberband, a coiled flexible member on a pulley and spring actuating means therefor, and also a coiled string wound around a spool but rewinding the cord upon the spool is accomplished only manually.
It is the principal object of the present invention to utilize a coiled string-like member wound around a spool but provide simple and effective means for rapidly recoiling the flexible string-like member around the spool to place the same in initial position for operation, details of said structure being set forth below.